


我亲爱的爸爸们pt.4

by Orez



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Cute Kim Taehyung | V, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orez/pseuds/Orez
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 9





	我亲爱的爸爸们pt.4

·all泰泰泰泰泰，年龄差警告  
·六人liantong，人设ooc  
·烂文笔，不喜勿喷  
·更新时间……看有没有空喽？？

·  
Pt.4  
·  
金南俊结束了会议。  
"那人到了？"金南俊问身旁的助理。  
"嗯……那方突然说有些事情就离开了，说是下次再谈合作。"  
金南俊整理着袖扣，以自己这个状况也没心情谈合作，就立马回了办公室。

·  
金泰亨处于一片昏沉之中。  
也不知道是谁先挂的电话，他已经听不到郑号锡的声音了，只有耳朵里的一片轰鸣，但手还紧攥着电话，手心都是汗，或者说整个身体都已潮湿。  
办公室里开的暖气更是让他燥热不安。  
整个人都趴在了地上，只有眼睛是清醒的，他看到了金南俊打开了门，看到了趴在地上的自己，然后慌忙的跑了过来。   
因为实在太难受了，手就下意识的脱了衣服，助理被金南俊遣回去了，金南俊也是个大热源，金泰亨只能不停地推搡着他。  
"金泰亨？金泰亨？"  
金南俊摇晃着他，小孩整个眼睛都陷入一片迷雾之中，嘴角已经下意识的留下了津液，看来是用了很大的力随意的扒了自己的衣服。  
"好热呀……南俊哥哥，呜呜呜太难受了……"  
金南俊托起他的身子，小孩的头发已经黏黏糊糊的贴在了额头上。  
不知道拿他怎么办了。

卧室里开了冷气，这能让金泰亨好受一些。  
金南俊关了所有的窗，窗帘，还锁了门。  
金泰亨这是被下了药，只有他能帮他解决。  
小孩脸上全是泪痕，金南俊也不知道哪里来的欲望，就当他是解决欲望的工具。  
但真正上了手，却是狠不下心来。  
卧室里一直放着润滑油，金南俊尽量安慰着金泰亨让他放松下来。  
"乖啊泰泰……很快就好了。"  
虽然脑子很混，但痛觉总是让人清醒，像是在一片黑暗之中突然照射进一道光，黑暗是会痛苦的。  
也许是药的辅助关系，金泰亨下身就立马分泌出了很多肠液，金南俊用两指扒开它，红色的媚肉已是泥泞不堪。  
金南俊并不打算带套，小孩干净的很，当然也是为了有更好的接触和享受。  
他做足了润滑，这点比郑号锡好了很多，但进去的过程依旧很痛，这种缓慢的移动速度更是一种煎熬。  
"快一点……"  
金南俊撩开了他黏在额头上的发:"你还这么小，哪知道快一点。"  
等到全部进去的时候金南俊倒吸了一口凉气。  
他想一直这样呆在里面不出来，他能感受到小孩身体里的纹路，软肉吸附的感觉，紧的他差点缴械投降。  
金泰亨也能感觉到他暴起的青筋，也许是被下了药的原因，里面温度高的吓人，像是炙热的要把金南俊融化。  
火热的身子和冰冷的撕裂感，金泰亨差点晕厥过去。  
金南俊一开始还是怕伤到他，缓慢的移动着，到了后来越来越快，金泰亨的腰都被捏出了红色的痕迹，望着头顶上摇晃的天花板像是在大海中浮沉。  
身体里的热度还没消散，金泰亨渐渐产生了羞耻的舒爽感，小孩的声音像小奶猫似的，又带着股潮湿感，他咬住了金南俊的肩膀，凶红的眼睛像是发怒幼虎。  
药效应该已经没了。  
可金南俊还在与他身下的人狂欢。

·  
郑号锡算是这家公司的老客户了，他轻而易举的就来到了金南俊的办公室前。  
门是锁着的。  
金南俊应该开了防护，他的助理又唯唯诺诺的不敢放他进去，这让他十分烦躁，只能在门口干等着。  
"还是先在休息室等一会儿吧，郑总。"  
"没关系，我就在这儿等。"  
郑号锡抱着手，助理去做自己的工作了，看他这么固执也无可奈何，只好任着他去了。  
金南俊肯定在里面，竟然金南俊在，那么金泰亨就肯定在他身边。  
那扇门始终没有动静，郑号锡暴躁的踢了几脚，又疯狂按着提示铃声，里面的人始终无动于衷。  
他开始心慌，敲着门不顾形象的喊着"金泰亨"，他的小孩在挂电话前的状态明显很不好，他怕出什么事，要是金南俊对金泰亨干了什么，他不敢想。  
郑号锡舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，又叫来了金南俊的助理。  
"你们金总的办公室里是不是还有个小孩？"郑号锡努力压制住怒气问。  
"是……"  
"他出什么事了吗？"  
这个问题也许太过直接，郑号锡一步一步的逼问着助理，吓得他直哆嗦。  
面前这个男人明显在隐忍着什么，他应该很热，头发因为被汗浸湿而撩了起来，手臂上的青筋暴起，又大口喘着气，助理想起来这位郑总好像是跑来的，没有任何预兆就通知他们要见金南俊。  
"金总开会回来后就见他趴在地上……"助理打量了一下郑号锡的脸色，看他的眸子突然暗下来的样子一时又不敢说话，闭了嘴。  
"没关系，你说吧。"  
"那孩子还想很热的样子，衣服都脱得差不多了……"  
"啪"的一下郑号锡又突然踢了一下门，巨大的响声想是要炸破耳膜。  
"滚吧。"  
他祈祷金泰亨没出什么事，金南俊的办公室在单独的一楼，这里没什么人，只有他一个人在这压抑的空间里，让他的心情跟着压抑，牙齿开始颤抖，连自己都没察觉到会发这么大的怒气。  
他在别人的地盘上肆意造作，也管不了这么多了，叫来了高级开锁师，已经过了两个小时了，时间在消耗着他的耐心，郑号锡想尽一切办法打开这扇门，这两小时间公司里的人都开始对他议论纷纷，都猜想着这次金郑两家的合同应该黄了。  
"郑总，金总的办公室不能随便进的。"  
郑号锡会拿着枪对着他们的脑袋，让他们立马跪下举着手，他没有开枪，他应该留着子弹把金南俊射出几个大洞来。  
大约过了两小时后，门开了。  
开门的是金南俊，像是故意一般，他只穿了浴袍，露出的肩膀上有一圈小牙印，牙印小小的却看的出来用来很大的力气。  
门外忙活的一群人看到突然开门的金南俊都愣了一下，只有郑号锡像是等了好久一下，一拳下去打的金南俊跌坐在了地上，又拿枪对着他的脑袋。  
"这么大的火气……还把枪拿出来了，这里可是我的公司啊，号锡哥。"  
枪这种危险的武器太有威慑力，周围的人都腿软了，在看到枪抵在他们金总脑袋上后更是快尿了裤子。  
郑号锡把手指放在了扳机上，下一秒就好像要扣动它。  
金南俊抓住了枪口，他惬意的没有一丝害怕，虽然还流着被郑号锡打出来的鼻血:"泰亨刚睡着，这么大的枪声会吵醒他的吧。"  
"你妈的。"  
金泰亨像是一个定时炸弹，足以能够炸醒郑号锡这只暴怒的狮子，他把枪重新放进口袋里，直奔金泰亨所在的卧室。  
金南俊起身擦了鼻血，看着外面的人，有他的员工，有郑号锡请来的人，他实在太过冷静，站起来的时候又吓到了他们一群人，金南俊笑了笑，关了门，轻松的样子像是没经历过刚才那些事一样。  
郑号锡正在与卧室的密码锁较劲，他心里已经把金南俊整个人千刀万剐了一遍，又骂他简直丧心病狂，什么房间都要设一个密码锁。  
"密码是泰亨生日，他睡得很熟，小点声。"  
郑号锡又忍不住回头给了沙发上的金南俊一拳，力道重的像是要把骨头都打碎。  
"号锡哥等了很久吧，刚刚给泰亨洗澡花了很多时间，但我还是让你见到了泰亨不是吗？"  
"别说的跟泰亨是你的一样，我想什么时候见就什么时候见。"  
郑号锡无法估量"给泰亨洗澡"这五个字对他而言的重量，他放开了抓着金南俊领子的手，去开密码锁。  
躺在床上熟睡的金泰亨让他窒息。  
空气中有一种无法言说的味道，让郑号锡陌生又熟悉，他貌似看呆了，连脚步都是虚浮的。  
金南俊换下了浴袍，他正给自己穿衣服，他的手臂上有轻微的抓痕，还有一些小牙印，他望了眼卧室里的金泰亨，漫不经心的系着扣子。  
金泰亨被人碰了。  
郑号锡抱起了满是疮痍的金泰亨，把他搂在怀里，指尖摩挲着他微肿的嘴唇。  
"泰亨？泰亨？"  
他轻轻的拍了拍金泰亨脸，小孩真的睡得很熟，往他怀里拱了拱继续睡觉。  
郑号锡不知道是以什么样的心态对待这样的金泰亨的，他们几个经常一起玩，怎么玩都没事，唯独金泰亨是他不想分享的，更不会说出"金泰亨怎么玩都可以"这种话。  
他怕金泰亨冻着了，给他裹了层外套，抱着他出了房间。  
他不想看金南俊，怕一看他就忍不住拿出口袋里的枪，那样子会吵醒金泰亨的。  
"合作结束了，违约金我会付的，金郑两家以后不会有联系了。"  
金南俊像是早就有预谋般，他是一个老陈的商人，虽然郑号锡提出合作结束让他眉头一跳，但还是立马恢复了原来的样子。  
"泰亨很美味，号锡哥有福了。"  
"他是我的养子，请不要随便称呼，况且泰亨跟你并不熟。"  
郑号锡抱着金泰亨出了门，门外早有人等候，他们围着郑号锡保护那怀中的小少爷。  
"不熟吗……"

金硕珍还是来晚了。  
"泰亨被郑号锡带走了？"  
"嗯。"  
金南俊平静的像是一个木偶，他做着自己手下的工作，对金硕珍视而不见。  
"你就这样放他走了？!"  
"嗯。"  
金硕珍简直想删这个弟弟一巴掌，他好不容易就抢来的宝贝被这个好弟弟放走了，他插着腰喘气，把怒火压下去。  
"要是不放他走的话，金家和郑家就彻底变成对家了，那样的话，损失很大的。"  
金硕珍气不打一处来，金南俊是彻彻底底的商业脑，凡事都考虑利益在先，他理解这个弟弟，这也是为什么由金南俊来继承公司的原因。  
"啊西八还是好气。"  
这段时间内和金泰亨在一起已经成为了他的主要乐趣源泉，越想就越舍不得，在沙发上生着闷气。  
"哥还是先想想怎么和父亲解释吧，郑号锡解除了和我们的合约。"  
"……我知道。"  
"还有，麻烦哥把公司的安保人员换一批吧……"  
"为什么？"金硕珍问。  
"不换的话又有人混进来下药了。"  
金硕珍眉头一皱:"有人对你下药了？"  
"不是我……"金南俊滑着鼠标浏览着新发来的文件，这让他忍不住想起了金泰亨的模样，他潮红的脸，和像小奶猫似的声音，肩膀上的牙印又隐隐有了些刺痛感。  
金硕珍已经想到了，脑海里浮现被下药的金泰亨时就头皮发麻，焦虑的问:"什么药？"  
金南俊像是回忆到了什么美好的事情，摸着嘴唇意味深长的笑了笑。  
"能让珍哥快乐的药。"

·  
虽然金泰亨还在睡觉，但郑号锡还是忍不住给他洗了澡。  
他在检查小孩后面还有没有被清理干净时有种无力的愤怒感，像是为别人做了嫁衣，完了还  
得自己收拾完残局。  
身体被放进热水里，郑号锡为了不让小孩滑下去干脆自己也脱了衣服一起洗。  
整个浴室热气腾腾的，水温很舒适，郑号锡从背后紧抱着金泰亨，却看到了他后颈的咬痕。  
很隐秘，又明显的像是在宣誓自己的主权。  
金泰亨身上有大大小小的各种痕迹，金南俊把他破坏的天分很好的用到了床上，即使是小孩也毫不留情，金泰亨的手腕上甚至起了很大的乌青，应该是被很大的力气攥住了。  
郑号锡有些呆滞，也许是热水太舒适，又也许是这些事还让他反应不过来。  
他想消去那些痕迹，一开始只是轻柔的揉搓着，然而这显然是消除不掉的，到后来郑号锡的力度越来越大，金泰亨被大动静吵醒了，刚醒就感到一阵刺痛。  
"唔!"  
郑号锡咬住了他的后颈。  
他知道金泰亨已经醒了，但他还是不想松口。  
"好痛啊……南俊哥哥。"  
郑号锡应该是咬穿了他的皮肉，像是要吸食掉他身体里所有的血液，贪婪的舔舐着。  
足够留下印子了。  
他把金泰亨翻过身来，看他因为阵痛而皱起的眉头，眼睛里水雾蒙蒙，估计也是疼的。  
"我是谁？"  
"号锡爸爸……"  
小孩的嗓子哑了，郑号锡吻了吻他的唇，按着他的头与自己接吻。  
水快冷了，郑号锡还是舍不得放开金泰亨，就小孩的身体是热的。  
"泰亨……跟爸爸离开这个地方吧。"  
"我们再也不要回来了，一起去别的地方生活。"  
-END-


End file.
